


Mary Had a Little Lamb

by qwerty



Series: Summerpornathon 2012 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, Destined Romance, F/M, Food Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary's birthday brings her a special surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Had a Little Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge Four: Minor Characters.

Dale was sweet on Mary, or so he said, and let her have the lamb leg for less coin than he should have. She'd laughed and pinched him for his cheek while his plump little Susie shook her finger at him in warning, and taken her prize home for her own midsummer feast, well-pleased with her preparations.

She seasoned it well with herbs from the lovingly tended garden behind her tavern, and a judicious pinch of precious salt, and set it to roast, mouth already watering at the thought of the tender morsel, even if she had no one to share it with. The apple pie she'd baked earlier took pride of place on her kitchen table, and then she heard a noise in the taproom.

How annoying! Had someone missed the sign she'd put up warning everyone to go home so she could celebrate her birthday in peace? Or... perhaps Dagr had brought more goons back in defiance of the prince's warning?

Mary armed herself with her heaviest skillet and peeped out cautiously. That brown jacket, that dashing red scarf, that adorable head of dark curls... "The prince's manservant!" she cried gladly, dropping her skillet and rushing forward to seize the darling lad in a great hug and spin him about. "What brings you back to my humble tavern?"

"I- wha-?" the man sputtered and choked, and she realised that she had the wrong man.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir, I took you for someone else." She dropped him back on his feet and thumped his back while he coughed and stared at her, pink-cheeked. "Oooh, but you're quite the handsome one too."

"Thank you," the man said, tugged quickly at his scarf, then straightened his jacket with a brisk snap, puffing up his chest. " Call me George, good mistress. I am travelling to Camelot to take up an offer of employment in the royal household," he cleared his throat modestly, "quite possibly as the new-crowned king's manservant, even."

"How fine for you!" Mary cooed, admiring his fine posture and the healthy pink flush growing in his lovely cheeks. "I'm Mary, what brings you to my fine establishment, then?" She held out a hand for him to shake and he bowed over her fingertips like she was some sort of fine lady. She giggled and smacked the top of his head playfully, which sent him reeling back a little. "Oh, George! I'm no noble missus, no need for such silly court manners!"

"But you are a very lovely lady, Mary," George protested, shuffling his feet. "I only thought to stop for a drink and something to eat, and was sorry to see your tavern was closed, but it was worth it, to have met you here, " he said earnestly, twisting his fingers together.

The lamb should be about ready now, Mary thought, and sniffed the fine smells coming from her kitchen. Yes! She grabbed his fretful hands and pulled him right up against her, chest to bosom. "Destiny brought us together, darling George. Who are we to defy Fate when she gives me lamb and apple pie, and you, on the day of my birth?"

"Oh, Mary," George squeaked, breathless, and clasped her rounded waist. "Truly, this is a wondrous day, if it brought me to you. But is this proper?"

"You darling little man, forget proper; Destiny calls our names." She locked the door of her tavern and pulled him into the kitchen so she could take the roasting lamb from the fire, then lifted him up and laid him on the long table, his knees hanging over the edge. "Oh, I could eat you all up," she declared happily, taking in the view. She put her hand on his belly and rubbed him gently, and he purred like a blissful cat, clinging to her hand as his eyes rolled up in his head. 

Inspired, he sat up and undid his shirt so she could reach skin, and when she cut a slice of lamb and fed it to him, he caught and pulled her forward so they could share the tender bite in a hungry kiss, nipping fiercely at each other and tangling their tongues together in savoury contest until they tumbled off onto the ground. They shared the rest of the lamb that way, laughing when bits fell onto his belly or her bosom; she greedily bit the meat off him and lapped up the juices as he whimpered, and more daring, he returned the favour, pulling her dress down to reach a naughty morsel that had fallen between her fulsome breasts.

Giddy with delight, Mary opened his breeches and smashed the pie on his slim belly, and fed him fingerfuls while she cleaned up the mess with her mouth as he protested, and finally, climbed up over him, pulled up her dress and sat down on his erect cock, riding him until they both reached completion.

"Be sure to come back often, George," Mary called after him, dabbing her eyes. 

"I will, dear Mary," George promised faithfully, a catch in his throat as he turned to continue to the castle to take up the post as he had promised.

And he did. Come back often, that is. The manservant's position didn't quite work out as he had hoped, but this was better.


End file.
